The bet that became a fight for girls
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: The sequel from The bet that became a game show. When the girls ex boyfriend return around Alice's engangment and Wedding there is a bet made that will become a fight for girls.
1. Chapter 1

Apov

He got down on one knee and I squealed. "Alice will you marry me" Jasper asked

"Yes yes yes" I yelled "Ok now I know your dream wedding will probably cost more then I was hoping but if it makes you happy." He said

"ok were going to need a 50 layer cake." I said

"What how many people do expect." he asked

"Fine 20 layers and it should look like us in 2nd grade." I said

ding dong

"I'll get it it's probably Esme"I said skipping to the door

"Hey Alice." he said

"Felix what are you doing here" I asked shocked

"I graduated early so I was thinking we could celebrate in your bedroom by losing our virginity." he said

"Actually I already lost mine."I said matter a factly

"ok so you got laid by some loser while I was gone doesn't mean I can't lose mine." He said

"I still won't." I said getting annoyed

"And why not." he asked

"I'm engaged." I said holding up my hand

"Speaking of which Jazzy we have company." I yelled

"You mean that loser from 2nd grade." Felix said I was going to kick him again

When Jasper came over I said "He's not a loser he's my fiancé and he's the reason we were together for ten years."

"What are you talking about." he said knowing exactly what I'm talking about

"I know that you didn't write that note all those years ago Jasper did he even remembers the shoes I was wearing." I said getting ready to close the door on his face.

"SO unless you wanna see Jasper and I make out I suggest you leave" I said closing the door

Nobody's point of view

At the Volturi boys apartment

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Felix said

"Why are you mad." Demetri said sounding like he was going to punch a wall

"Alice is getting married." Felix said

"Your lucky Bella is married." Demetri said

"I can't believe she's getting married." Alec said busting through the door

"You too well Bella is already married and Alice is getting married." Demetri said

Back at Alice and Jasper's house

Apov

"Ok now we need to call Bella and Rose, and parents and-."I was cut off

"calm down Alice you can have everything you want just calm down." Jasper said kissing me

"How am I supposed to calm down I have a wedding to plan and my ex boyfriend just showed up at my door." I said freaking out


	2. I've got prego

Apov

"Jasper we have a good news problem." I yelled from my bathroom staring at the tampons on the shelf.

"What is it my adorable little pixie." Jasper yelled back

"My period is about a week late." I screamed

"Do you think." He continued

"Yah I do because about 5 minutes ago chugged down about 5 pounds of pudding" I freaked

I got in to my car and drove to Bella's. Edward answered the door. "Hey Alice."he said

"'I've got prego."I yelled

"Hey why are you making spaghetti."?Bella said

"That's no what I mean I mean I'M prego" I said pointing to my stomach

"OH"They said

"Oh and I'm getting married" I said holding up my hand

Knock Knock

Bella got the door.

Then she said the worst thing ever

"What are you going to do about being prego."? She asked

We turned to the door just to see Demetri running down the steps and opening his phone.

NO ON'S POINT OF BIEW

"Felix Alice is pregnant." Demetri said


	3. Alice gets hormonal on Felix and Jasper

Apov

I sat there on the swing at the park. When Jasper came and sat with me. "Jasper you know if I need help with anything I would come to you right." I said trying not to cry

"Of course I know that." he answered "Then you need to understand I don't know I'm getting married I'm prego-." He cut m off "Stop saying that it sounds like your spaghetti sauce." he said "OK I'm pregnant and my ex boyfriend is out to get me ."I yelled "Calm down Ali he is not out to get you, he's out to get me." He said

"What do you mean." I asked

Jpov

"Ok what happened was 14 years ago I moved here, the family across the street just hated us that was Felix's family, Everything I wanted he got, everything I had he tried to get, that's why when he found out I liked you I wanted you he got you."I finished

"Do you hear something?."I asked her

"Yah and why is everyone on our front lawn." She said standing up

Apov

When we got there Felix was standing there singing Jasper's song

You're on the phone with your fiancé

He's upset he talking out of his ass once again

"Whoa did you just insult my fiancé."I got up in his face

"Look you do not wanna upset a hormonal pregnant girl." I started yelling

"OH and next off all he didn't write this song." I yelled turning to the crowd

"Everyone in to the house and I'll show you." I said skipping to the living room

I popped in the game show video from four years ago..

"Felix said he wrote the song 2 days ago when my fiancé wrote that 4 years ago while I was still with Felix, so Felix just changed the lyrics you see." I said giggling maybe I am moody

"He's a liar get him." The crowd screamed running Felix out the house.

"Hey Jazzy can you get me some cookies,sugar not that chocolate crap." I giggled

Jpov

"Here come the mood swings."I muttered


	4. More than expected

Jpov

I'm going insane I spent $400 dollars yesterday, not even on the wedding on food.

At least I now know that Felix is out of my life for now. Alice says she's gonna want the wedding around her due date. "Alice why do you want to have our wedding a month before your due date." I begged her "Because as soon as the honey moon is over we can start making the baby's room perfect." She giggled, "WHY AM I NOT ON THE BED." She screamed, "You do know if you get too big you won't fit in the dress you want." I yelled

"What then I need to have the wedding as soon as possible." she giggled

"When do you want to become Mrs. Alice Whitlock?" I asked

"How about in a month I can plan a wedding in a month and we can have it in that humongous garden that I kissed you on the cheek in in 2ndgrade."She continued to giggle

"Ok do you have the invites ready." I asked "Yah just need to write the date in so how about September 3rd it's a Thursday."She asked, "That's perfect" I answered "Ok niw you need to drive me to ultra sound." She said "Ok come on." I said carrying her to the car

At the ultra sound place

Apov

"How many months are you." The specialist asked

" 1 month." I giggled

"You look a little more than one month." She said then she looked at the screen

"That's why your having triplets." She said


	5. Black out

Apov

"Triplets, wasn't expecting that." I said

"OK do you wanna know the sex of the babies now." The specialist asked

"Wait ok Alice if it's a boy we'll name with an A and if it's a girl a J. "Jasper said

"OK that's fine now tell me." I giggled at the specialist.

"They're all girls." she said

"Yah. "I giggled

"Ok they'll be named with J names." Jasper said on the way home

"OK I have it Jane, Jacelyn, and Jennifer." I said getting out of the car

"Those are perfect names." Jasper said

"I have a great idea" I giggled

"That is" Jasper asked

"We should go and sit on Felix's lawn and sing that song you wrote My girl's ex boyfriend," I giggled

"That's not a bad idea." He said

"The guitar is in the back." I said as Jasper headed to Felix's apartment

"Oh and by the way I know you might not understand but Alec may have broke Rose's heart but he's a nice guy just because he's a volturi doesn't mean he's biologically a volturi he's adopted so if any trouble comes around you should call him I have his number in my cell." I said with my serious face

"Ok Alice calm down." He nodded

"OK I understand." He said

"Were here."I giggled

Jasper sat on the grass and began to sing and play

when he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts  
and now hes missing her cuz he knows hes missing out  
now its haunting him with memories like a ghost  
and hes so terrified cuz no one else even comes close  
hes the guy that you should feel sorry for  
he had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
i owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
i owe it all to my girls ex boyfriend  
so then along comes me this undeserving mess  
who would believe my life would be so blessed  
two years ago when he left all that debris  
who would have known  
he would leave everything i need  
hes the guy that you should feel sorry for  
he had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
i owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
i owe it all to my girls ex boyfriend  
if it wasnt for him  
i would still be searching  
if it wasnt for him  
i wouldnt know my best friend  
if it wasnt for him  
he would be able to see  
that if it wasnt for him  
hed be as happy as me  
when she and i settle down you can bet  
that he is goona have to settle for less  
hes someone i would hate to be  
i got the girl and hes left with just the memory  
hes the guy that you should feel sorry for  
he had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
i owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
i owe it all to my girls ex boyfriend  
if it wasnt for him  
i would still be searching  
if it wasnt for him  
i wouldnt know my best friend  
if it wasnt for him  
he would be able to see  
that if it wasnt for him  
hed be as happy as me

When he was done there were at least 300 people around him, including Felix

I Yelled "Felix do you know who that song is about, it's from Jasper pov but it's me and you I'm his girl and you're the ex boyfriend." When I was done I skipped back to the car

Jasper wasn't there yet he was packing up. Then I was hit with something and blacked out.


	6. Call Alec This is a different version

Hey read this it may start like the other chapter because it is but it's so much better

Jpov

When I was done I got packed up, Alice had already gone to the car. When I got there she wasn't there. "Alice, Alice." I yelled "OMG."I thought

"Her phones in the car." I thought opening the car door and grabbing her cell

"Call Alec. "I said to the voice activated phone "Hey Alice." He answered

"it's not Alice it's Jasper she told me to call when there is ever trouble, Alice is missing." I finished

"OMG I know who did it though." he said

Apov

When I woke up I was in a dark room of sorts. "Hey Alice." Said the worst voice ever

"What do you want Felix and why did you kidnap me." I asked confused as ever

"If it wasn't for me you would be with your precious fiancé, If it wasn't for me you and your baby would be safe." HE said with an evil grin

I touched my stomach and said "It's ok Jacelyn, Jennifer, Jane."

"What's with the super long name." He asked

"It's not a super long name I having triplets you ass hole." I giggled with the last part

Jpov

"Felix has Alice, ." Alec said

"What the hell how are we gonna find them."I asked

"Felix went to walmart and bought a whole bunch of stuff today before your little show,knowing that Felix is a dumb ass he probably didn't put up his crdit card so we got to go to walmart and track that credit card ."he said

"OK" I said as he came down and got in the car

"I'm coming Alice I can't not go in to another Alice fetal position coma." I said

"What" he asked

"Long story, tell ya later." I said

Apov

"Oh triplets huh." Felix said

"Let me out." I screamed

"No one can hear you,we are to far from civilization ."he said

"What do you want Felix."i yelled

"i want your babies."he said

"You will never touch my children."i yelled

"Your gonna rot here for the next 8 months then when the kids are born i'll run away with them and leave"he said coming to touch my stomach

"Don't touch me you bastard."i continued to yell

"You never loved me you said you did because you hate Jasper."i said holding back the tears

Then someone broke down th door there in the door way was Jasper.

"Jazzy how did you find me."i asked

"With the help of me and Felix being a dumb ass ."Alec said

i ran and hugged him

"Alec how dare you your my brother."felix said

"I am not your bilogical brother."Alec said shaking his head

"Now lets go home." Jasper said picking me up bridal style

"I love you Jasper."i said

"I love you too Alice,i love you too."he said


	7. The Alice games?

Disclaimer:i barely own the tv remote let alone Twilight

Jpov

Knock Knock

"I'll get it is probably Edward or Emmett"i yelled to Alice i answered the door and my face fell into annoyance

"Why are you here did kidnapping my wife in front of your apartment and threatening to take our children once born not enough you have to take her from her own home too."i said ready to slam the door shut

"I realized that Alice needs a winner for a husband i say we fight for her love."Felix said proudly

"Yeah and you realized that how."i said not really caring why, just trying to protect my little pixie

"I made a bet with Demetri saying i could get my girl back before he does."he said

"Then your both screwed because Alice is having our kids in 7 months and Bella's already married."i laughed

"Well let Alice choose what she wants to do."he said

"Fine i'll go get her."i said closing the door and locking it

Apov

"Alice honey Felass as at the door."Jasper said

"Really why won't he go away what does he want this time."i yelled

"He says you need a winner for a husband,he has some bet to get one of you back before the other he said you decide."he said

"I have an idea lets give him a run for his money,were gonna have The Alice games,but for you guys it's a fight for the girl."(This is where the title fits.)


	8. I am sorry

Apov

"The Alice games?"Jasper asked

"yeah technically for you guys your fighting for me so,that's why it's a fight for the girl."i explained

"Ok what do the Alice games include." he asked

"Well for Emmett's sake were going to funplex ,the games are ski ball,foam fight,and back here we have talent show." i giggled

"OK I'll go get Felass."he said

I giggled at the last part

Jpov

i went back down the steps and opened the door. "OK Felix she said were having the Alice games ,but to us it's a fight for her."i said

"Fine when" Felix said smirking

"Tomorrow at funplex the contest contains ski ball,foam fight ,and back here will be a talent show." i said

"The real winner wins Alice is heart."i said

"Fine." he said as I slammed the door in his face

The next day

Apov

"Ok welcome to the Alice games."i giiggled

"First ski ball."i contiuned

Jasper had gotton 1000 points in the end

Felix had 900,so jasper one that one

Felix beat Jasper at the foam fight

"Welcome to the final activity of the night."

"Jasper your up first."i giggled

The song is the same one he sung before i was kidnapped

When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

When he finished everyone clapped

Then Felix went he danced to some random song

The few people were here went wild i knew what was happening

Felix just beat Jasper

"Jasper i am sorry to say but Felix won this round."i said trying not to cry but then i had an idea


	9. The real winner

Jpov

"I lost ,i lost i'll miss Alice."i cried

"To the award ceremony."Alice giggled "The competion winner is apperantly Felix"She said annoyed she then took the engangement ring off.i started crying.I thought after she examined it she would return it and run off with Felix, but instead she slipped it back on to her finger. "Huh"i muttered "What"Felix yelled

"The competition winner was Felix but,the real winner is Jasper he's not afraid to admit he lost."She ran over to me and kissed me

"Now get out of my house."She yelled continuing to kiss me

"Just because he won the contest doesn't mean he won my love."she said

"I love you and I always will."She giggled

"i love you too Alice."i said carrying her up stairs with a cup of pudding

"I can't wait till the wedding."We giggled laying on the bed


	10. The wedding

Apov

"Come on Bella the wedding in 1 hour i need that dress."i yelled i am still surprised i still fit in my dress I"m huge "OK here."Bella said helping me into the dress "Thank you now start curling."i said pluging in the curling iron. "Ok now stay still."she giggled picking up the iron "Can i come in"Jasper asked "No of course not you can't see me yet."i yelled "OK go away because were coming out."Bella yelled . When we were done i got into my little porshe and Bella drove. when we got there the garden was beatiful the theme was Pink and blue and saw Rosalie and she walked over to us in her blue dress "You look great."She giggled "Well let's go get you to Charlie."they said "You look wonderful honey."Charlie said

"Thank you dad."i blushed "Oh my your turning into Bella."Charlie laughed

"At least she fit her dress perfectly because she was only having Rennesme ."I laughed

"Here we go" i said as i walked through the balloon arch

When Jasper saw me his mouth dropped i was surprised he wasn't drooling.

i giggled

"Before we begin i there anyone who thinks these to sure not be wed." I begged for Felix not show up

but nothing we said our vows they were so sweet

"Alice Mary Swan take Japer Allen(i just thought this) Whitlock as your lovely wedded husband." "I do"i said "And do you Jasper Allen Whitlock take Alice Mary Swan as your lovely wedded wife." "I do" he said "You may now kiss the bride." Jasper kissed me but i think he forgot we had company unitl i pulled away for air

When the wedding was done we went to the hall for the reception our cake was didn't match the theme but i loved it Jasper and i smeread cake in each others was the worst thing ever happened."Why are you here Felix."i yelled over the music "i came to wish you happy day."he said "Whatever."i said dancing away with Jasper

"This is perfect"i said into Jasper's chest

"No your perfect."he said


	11. The powerpuffs are born where is Jacelyn

Apov

7 months later

My eyes widened and i yelled "Jazz either A I spilled invisible water or I just peed my pants." "What,Oh ok i'm running up the stairs now."He said I started breathing healily "AAAAHhh,JAzz get me to the car already."I yelled He scooped me up and carried me to the car. 5 minutes later i was at the hospital in a wheel chair being carried to the room to go into labor.

Jpov

Alice was already on her way into labor then i just passed i woke up i was in the waiting room,with Emmett,and and Rose were with Alice.

"I guess were all fathers now."Emmett said I looked at him and he said "Rose's is 3 months pregnant."He said "What the hell Emmett you didn't tell anybody."Edward yelled

"SHH we found out yeturday she was throwing up in the morning so she went bought the test and told me."Emmett complained

"Now were all gonna be fathers Edward and Bella have Rennessme,Alice and I have Jacelyn,Jane,and Jennifer,and soon Emmett will have who ever."I said

"Wait what do you mean Jacelyn,Jane,and Jennifer,thats the worst name i ever heard."They said

"Didn't I tell you Alice is having triplets all girl."I said

"Whoa."Thhey siad in unison

"All of you get to be godparents."I said

Apov

"Yah my daugters are out."I said "NOw give me two and go get Jasper."I giggled to Bella and Rosalie

"Hey how are my four little pixies."Jasper said coming in

"They're fine."

Two days later

"Jasper look at them they're so cute."I said looking at my three little powerpuffs

Jacelyn was like me she was Blossom

Jane was like Rose and was Buttercup

Jennifer was like Bella she was Bubbles she might even blush as much as Bella

I walked out of the room for a few minutes when i came back i saw the worst thing ever. "Jasper where's Jacelyn."

The phone rang

"Hello"i said

"If you wanna see your baby again come to 18 maplewood drive."The voice said i looked shocked

"Felix give me back my baby."I said

**Clffy hanger,cliffy hanger,don't worry there is a happy ending,or is there**


	12. The fight for Jacelyn begins

Apov

How dare he kidnap my child. He has crossed the line. He along with Demetri will fall.

"Call Alec." I said into my phone.

"Hi Alice." He answered

"Felix kidnapped Jacelyn." I said

"HE WHAT. "Alec yelled

"It was all because of the stupid bet he had with Demetri." I continued

"Put Demetri on the phone." I asked

"Hello" Demetri said

"It's all your fault." I cried

"What." He said

"You and Felix had a bet that can get me and Bella back before the other. Well Felix took it to the extreme. He freaking kidnapped my daughter. "I continued

"Now Alice calm down." Demetri said

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING."I yelled

"I will stop at nothing to get my child back, I will kill for my daughter. If you don't help me you will be first to go." I threatened

"And don't think I'm kidding because you dated my sister for a long time you know we don't kid about things. You know what we did to you guys when you broke up with us imagine that 10 billion times worst." I said

"Ok I'll help. Remember Felix is a dumb ass. That's how they found you when he took you. He buys stuff with a credit card and didn't think to hide it so we can track it .This time he knows not to make the same stupid mistakes. "Demetri explained

"I've got to call my father. Remember Demetri you better help me or I will kill you first." I said hanging up.

"Call Charlie." I said

"Hi Alice." Charlie answered

"Dad how fast can you teach about thirty people to use a gun." I asked


End file.
